Seireitei's Invasion: The Warrior's Tainted Soul
One Hundred Years after the death of , a group of powerful rose up in order to continue the actions carried out by the previous . This group of Shinigami took authority by force, and was known as the only group in the history of the Gotei 13 to be made up of . They, along with Eien Fukkatsu (the new ), began to recreate in their image, and released a whole bunch of Laws to stop others from opposing them. They cut down any and all who stood in their way, and even attempted to challenge the . They eventually were taken down, and Eien Fukkatsu took it upon himself to learn from his mistakes, and raised an even stronger group of Individuals. These individuals became the Gotei 13, and shared an equal amount of power with the . However, being as he matured (somewhat), Eien decided that their death was not needed, and thus left the alone. Though, he did make an effort to show the his determination, thus leading up to the current event. ---- The Savage Fire's Attack As loud echoing roars were heard coming from the outisde of , deep within the confinements of , a ripped open in the middle of the sky. The throbbing black distortions that filled the air around the unorthodox opening caused the clouds to take a darkened appearance. Tap, Tap, Tap was the only other sound heard as Kodokuna Okami slowly emerged from deep within the esophagus of the black demonic mouth. His eyes slowly drug from corner to corner as he scanned over the buildings that lay beneath him. His eyebrow arched slightly as he realized where this technique had taken him. His face stayed emotionless as he turned his back to his old home, and looked back into the esophagus of the . "For you to show up here, and insist of turning your back to me...you really must have lost your touch." Turning back around slowly, Kodokuna stared into the eyes of the man who stood before him. His name was Shōkyaku Satsugai, and he was Kodokuna's Lieutenant during his time as the captain of the . Shing, Shing the sound of wind being sliced by a large sword quickly began to ring in Kodokuna's ears as he leaped out of the gaping black vortex. Bits of his hair slowly floated off into the sky as the blade of his former Lieutenant completely split the gaping vortex in two. Woosh, Shoom! As Shōkyaku realized Kodokuna had dodged his swing, and maneuvered around him, the young spun around and swung again. "The level between us is still the same...." Kodokuna thought to himself as he leaned to the side, once again evading the blade of Shōkyaku. "You act to carefree when in battle! You have to get angry sometimes!" Anticipating the fact that Kodokuna would dodge, Shōkyaku curved his blade as he spoke. Slash! With that simple motion, Kodokuna's blood quickly filled the air. Jumping back as fast as he could, Kodokuna looked down at the wound made on his shoulder, and raised his Makari. His eyes seemed just as emotionless as his face as he swung his blade in a Z formation. Crackle, Craclke, Woosh! The blade releases a burst of crimson energy toward Shōkyaku, striking him directly across the chest, dragging a wound from his shoulder to his knees. Splurt! Splurt! Blood gushed out in every direction as Shōkyaku slowly slumped backwards and fell out of the sky. His eyes becoming white as he crashed into the nearest building within . Swish, Swish, Shing. Swinging his blade from side to side, Kodokuna cleaned it of blood and then quickly placed it back in it's sheath. "You underestimate me that much? How dare you!" Speaking as his slowly arose from the rubble of the destroyed building, Shōkyaku pointed his sword. '"I don't have the time to play with you. I navigated the wrong and ended up here. I ask you leave me alone before I make a mess of you and this military...." Responding rather calmly as he watched his wounded opponent struggle to raise up his blade, Kodokuna turned and presented his back to his opponent. Roooooar! In a fit of rage, Shōkyaku rushed forward and swung his blade. Tch was the only sound that was heard as Kodokuna's silently unsheathed blade struck the across the chest multiple times. Spurt! Spurt! Blood shot up into the air once again as Shōkyaku slowly began to descend from the sky. His body was motionless now, and it seemed as if all of his strength had suddenly disappeared. Shing, the sound of Kodokuna's blade once again being sheathed was the last sound Shōkyaku heard as his body quickly burst into flames. Soul Society's Sky, Filled With Flames "What kind of crap is this? Since when have you been able to use Kidou?" Raising his eyebrow as he spoke, Kodokuna watched in shock as the flames began to dance around in place. Swish! In a burst of overwhelming heat, Shōkyaku shot forward and swung his blade down. Swish! Shing!" In the instant that the blade came down, Kodokuna blocked with the very tip of his nails. The green ectoplasm that slowly emitted from the palm of his hand managed to completely halt the blade in it's path. "Swish! Swish!" Bringing his hand back to quickly strike at Shōkyaku, Kodokuna again collided his nails with the blade. Sparks shot through the sky as the two continued to strike at each other. ''Crackle! Boom!" "''This flame is getting annoying..." Kodokuna thought to himself as he lunged forward, flinging his entire body out of the mass of flames created from their last encounter. "Where the fuck do you think you are going!?" Shōkyaku shouted as he trailed after Kodokuna. Turning around to listen to his opponent speak, Kodokuna quickly drew his Makari and swung it down. The red light that was fired from it collided with the flames. Swish! As the two energies collided in mid air, Kodokuna lunged forward and locked blades with Shōkyaku. Fire began to swirl around them both as the crimson energy fired from Makari smashed against the defensive barrier of heat. A look of distress crossed the face of both combatants. They had trapped themselves in a barrier of two opposing forces of energy. "We seem to be stuck in here...." Kodokuna thought to himself as he shoved his blade forward, piercing through the clothing of Shōkyaku as his blade collided with the wall of flames. Woosh! Shōkyaku jumped upward and coiled his body around Kodokuna's blade, lunging outward as he easily pierced the wall of fire, as well as Kodokuna's wounded shoulder. Splurt! Splurt! Splurt! The blood started to gush out once more as Kodokuna used the newly created tear in the wall of flames to bring his crimson energy in side. Boom! The energy smacked into Shōkyaku, sending him backward through the flames. Splurt! Splurt! Splurt! The blood gushing out of Kodokuna's shoulder continued as both combatants jumped away from the sphere of fire. "You are are just clinging onto your pride now! You haven't drawn you main sword yet! You cannot beat my without using you own!" Screaming at the top of his lunges, Shōkyaku lunged at Kodokuna once more. With his face once again emotionless, Kodokuna sheathed his Makari, and drew out his Onitaberu. Shōkyaku's eyes widened as he looked at the appearance of the new blade. It was clear that not once in his life had he seen this blade. However, without any hesitation, he brought his own sword down toward Kodokuna's shoulder. Shing! Smack! With the precision and accuracy of Kodokuna's own Onitaberu, Shōkyaku and his blade were sent flying through the air. Smash! Was the only sound heard as dozens of buildings fell Kodokuna and Shōkyaku's wake. "I finally managed to shut you up...." Kodokuna spoke out loud as he descended toward the ground. Slowly climbing out of the rubble, Shōkyaku smiled and raised up his sword. The wounds that had been caused from Kodokuna's previous strikes had already been burned shut. It was clear that Shōkyaku wanted to make this a battle of endurance, but Kodokuna wasn't going to have that. So, with all the strength left in his wounded arm, he lunged forward and swung his blade. The burning energy blast known as a quickly ripped through the sky as it made instant contact with Shōkyaku. The whites of his eyes made a smile jump across Kodokuna's face for a split second as he watched his old comrade crash into the building. The Lone Wolf Burned By Flames Slowly emerging from the newly created rubble generated from the coming in contact with a building, Shōkyaku clapped his hands. His eyes were completely shrouded in pure red flames, and he seemed to have a completely different change of pace and attitude. To Kodokuna this seemed completely unorthodox, and put him on high alert. Boom! Even though Kodokuna had prepared himself, he had easily been blind sided by a flock of flaming crows. Woosh! His body was sent flying head first into the ground as the crows turned into spirals of flame, rotating around Kodokuna's body as he lay motionless in the dirt. "A Soul Reaper's best weapon is their sword. However, for somebody who is willing to win by abandoning all methods of fair fighting, losing a hindrance just aids in combat!" Raising his arms high as he rejoiced, Shōkyaku spun around in a circle, somewhat like a child. Ugh... Managing to drag himself to his own feet, Kodokuna stood hunched over his Makari and Onitaberu. His eyes flickered a crimson red color as he forced himself to completely bend down and pick up his blades. The scorching burn marks on his entire body made it painful to even move, and slow yet heavy pants showed he could no longer fight at the exact same speed with all his wounds. Tch... was the only sound he made as he sheathed both his blades, and drew out his main sword. Crackle...Crackle... was the sound the sword made as he slowly raised it into the air, and released a green and purple burst of power. Mūnhasai, the words echoed through the air as he shoved the blade into the ground and released the built up energy.